Hermione's Sex Chamber
by XXXHerminny
Summary: Hermione invites Fleur, Ginny, and Cho over for a sleep over at her house over the summer. What her freinds don't know is this is no ordinary sleep over. How will they react, lets just say it will be hot in the chamber and all will eventually join
1. Fleur is floored

I t is the end of the fourth year at Hogwarts and everyone is making plans to meet over the summer including Hermione who invites Ginny, Fleur, and Cho to her house for a sleep over and they all agree to come

It is the end of the fourth year at Hogwarts and everyone is making plans to meet over the summer including Hermione who invites Ginny, Fleur, and Cho to her house for a sleep over and they all agree to come. She tells them to come on July 13th at 8pm.Hermione chooses this date because it is the one day of the whole summer her parents won't be home.

The date of the sleep over fast approaches and Hermione is quivering with anticipation because she has more than sleepover games planned for this little get together. She plans to have some late night fun and knows exactly what she we will do to get her guests to agree. Now with the day only one day away she sits in bed and masturbates with a silencing charm on her room.

The wait was agonizing for Hermione but the day finally arrived and she waved goodbye to her parents early that morning. At 8pm Ginny arrives in her dads Ford Anglia; Cho flies her broom stick to Hermione's house and thankfully is not caught, and Fleur apparated to Hermione's front door step. They rang the door bell and Hermione quickly let them in. So would you guys like to see my room, Hermione asks. Sure, her guests say.

Hermione tells her guests her room is in the basement so they all follow her downstairs to go see it. Hermione is the first one down and turns on the light and her guests are shocked at what they see, well two of them are. Fleur is awestruck by the strap on mechanical dildo, the chains on the walls, the whip on a cold table with chains and a blind fold, but see is most pleased to see a bed hand cuffs, another blind fold and a vibrating dildo. Fleur knew this was a lesbian sex dungeon and became horny at the sight these tools of pleasure.

Hermione aroused seeing this pushed Fleur against the wall and locked her to the chains on the wall and kissed her passionately and Fleur was happy to return the favor and soon it was a war of tongues with moans from the mouth from both parties.

Hermione soon after pulled away from Fleur's supple lips to take a breath and from here moved her shirt and her bra up and began to suck on her erect nipples as she moved lower sucking down Fleur's tight stomach and then removes her pants revealing a blood red wet thong. Hermione slowly sensually removed the enticing thong with her teeth. From here Hermione moved her head lower leaving love bites all down Fleur's torso making Fleur aroused, moaning, and begging for more. Hermione soon reaches her destination but is always one to be around so the bush so she just sticks out her tongue and swirls it around Fleur's clit making her moan in agony for her flighty temptress to stop teasing her. Thankfully Hermione was getting too horny for teasing and Fleur's lustrous body made Hermione want to taste her even more which she did and before long Fleur had an orgasm fast approaching and then Hermione bit Fleur's clit and she came right into Hermione's waiting mouth. Her taste aroused Hermione so completely like passion fruit like nothing she ever tasted before.

Meanwhile Ginny and Cho were a bit confused by this whole experience. They were not lesbians and it was awkward for them to be in a place like this watching lesbian action yet oddly they were enjoying it. It is not long before they start to get horny too.

Ginny moves in to kiss Cho and she takes the invite and before long they are both kissing each other passionately and neither cares about insecurities any longer. Ginny pushes Cho onto the bed and handcuffs one hand to the bed post and pounces on her. Breathlessly Ginny bent lower to get a closer look at the Chinese bomb shell seeing her nipples were erect which aroused her to use her pearly white teeth to undo the buttons of Cho's shirt revealing a pure white training bra (she clearly was new at this), from here Cho gently tried to pushes Ginny away as a tear fell from her left eye signifying how innocent and pure she was, thus Cho she just was not prepared for anything like this, the look Cho's face said it all, her heart was innocent but that could change and by look in her eyes she wanted it to change.

Ginny only see's the face of a puppy dog on Cho and that is not she wants, she felt she needed to be cared for and tended to and a puppy could barely take care of it self. (She could not see the her eyes were turning into those of a Rottweiler and her heart would quickly follow) She needed love so she sauntered over to Hermione and Fleur for she felt she was ready to be loved by women. (Not to mention Dean had already popped her cherry).


	2. Loves a bitch

Ginny goes over to Hermione and Fleur who are deep in passionate love with one another and tries to join them but is instantly pushed back

Ginny goes over to Hermione and Fleur who are deep in passionate love with one another and tries to join them but is instantly pushed back. Hermione then asks Ginny what the hell she thinks she's doing. She answers saying Cho was not ready for whole lesbian experience, she seemed a bit nervous so I thought I might join you two. Fleur rebuked her saying you are not ready for us, me and Hermione are experienced lesbians and you must prove yourself worthy first by seducing Cho. No, she is not ready for that. Believe me mousseriez she is ready and you just need to help her se that, you need to follow through and seduce her then we will know if you are ready, now go and show us you're wild side

A ginny strut back over to Cho and starts to kiss her passionately once again leading to tied tongue war and moaning from both parties but this time Cho no longer wants to be shy with Ginny and proves it by pushing Cho onto the table she had previously been pushed onto only to cower away but no this time, Cho straddles Ginny and shackles her hands and feet to the table and goes on to strip right in front of her bound who gets so Horney watching her she cums right then and there.

Once fully nude Cho proceeds to ferociously rip Ginny's clothes off like a wild animal

Meanwhile Fleur and Hermione watch from the side lines thinking wow Cho has matured and become confident in this art so fast, maybe we will induct two extra partners.

Anyway before long Ginny's clothes are so tattered she is completely exposed and just seeing he nakedness is making Cho wet and even more horny if that's possible thus she quickly grabs some clothes pins to the side of the table and attaches them to Ginny's erect nipple and she moans out in a glorious mixture of pleasure and pain and then she moves lower and attaches some clothes pins to her clitoris and proceeds to add he tongue to the mix which brings Ginny over the edge into ecstasy and her mind is out of this world as Cho continues eat her pussy till she comes and comes bake to the reality of what had just happened and who had just done it.


End file.
